The Forgiveness Of A Child
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Little Eclipse learns what her uncle Megatron did during the war. Will it change how she sees him? Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Eclipse, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own only Camilla.**

* * *

 **The Forgiveness Of A Child**

"Ah, this is wonderful," Camilla said as she sat on Prowl's shoulder drinking some grape soda.

The Praxian nodded as he relaxed with a cube of Energon in his hand. It was unusual for him to be at a party, but this was a celebration because it had nearly been one year since the war had officially ended and everyone was happy, enjoying themselves and remembering how they all joined together.

But not everyone seemed to be in a happy mood. Eclipse was about to pounce on Predaking's tail as the former Predacon was in his dragon form when she noticed her uncle Megatron looked rather troubled and was off to the side, holding a cube of Energon but not drinking it. Curious as to why her uncle looked so troubled, she quietly moved away and found her way to the Base Archives.

She quickly found the section of the Archives that held the tales of the war and began searching through them, finding datapads about Autobots who joined the war, who were lost in the war, and the cities that had fallen. After about fifteen minutes, she found the datapad that she was looking for.

Activating it, she began reading, learning about how Megatron became leader of the Decepticons, the terror he caused, all the buildings he had ordered his men to fire upon, the ambushes upon the Autobots, following them to Earth, trying to bring a massive army to Earth, using Dark Energon, doing Unicron's bidding and so on. Eclipse felt saddened as she read all that the former leader of the Decepticons had done.

After she finished reading, she transformed to her bot form, picked up the datapad, and marched back to the rec room where everyone was, looking like a sparkling on a mission as she marched into the room and straight up to Megatron. Her actions caught the attention of the others as they watched the youngling show the datapad to Megatron.

Accepting it from her, he began reading it and winced slightly, an action that they all caught and Starscream moved closer, also reading the datapad before flinching. "What is it?" Optimus asked curiously.

Soundwave glanced at the datapad too and looked saddened too. "It's a datapad of what Megatron had done during the war," he said softly.

Camilla and Prowl were instantly on alert. "Oh, dear," the young woman said softly.

"Why would she have gone to find that datapad?" Prowl whispered quietly to Camilla.

The lady spy noted that Megatron was off to the side. "I think she noticed he wasn't really in a celebrating mood and wanted to know why," she said. "Eclipse knows that a war happened, but she didn't know a lot of the details until she found that datapad."

Seeing his human partner was right, Prowl nodded as the others looked at each other, worried now that the youngest of their family had found the datapad containing the ugly details about the war.

Eclipse looked up at her uncle. "Uncle Megatron, did you really do all the things this datapad says?" She asked, surprising them all with her question and causing more worry to mount inside of them all.

Megatron felt his spark hurt as he read over the things he had done. The countless ambushes, the damage done to the once-beautiful buildings on Cybertron, the loss of many brave Autobots and some Decepticons, the casualties that had been caused because of some ambushes going wrong, and bringing all those troubles to Earth.

Those things hurt him now as he thought about them, but what brought the most pain was when Unicron had used him and he had been powerless to go against the Destroyer. True, he had wanted to power to win the war, but Unicron had had other ideas and forced him to do his bidding until Optimus had tricked the Destroyer and trapped him to where he could never escape again and the Allspark had been put back where it belonged.

He now looked at Eclipse, sadness in his features as he knew he couldn't lie to his niece. He didn't want to lie to her. Even if it meant she'd think differently of him from then on, he was going to be truthful with her. He silently took a deep breath. "Yes," he said in answer to his niece's question. "Everything on that datapad is true, little one."

His spark hurt more to admit the truth and he was worried that she would react badly. Everyone else felt the same way, worried about how she'd take the news that her uncle was once a monster who had caused much destruction and pain. While all the Decepticons had had a hand in that, Megatron had led them all to do so and there was no taking it back.

Camilla and Prowl were equally worried and the lady spy took a deep breath before remembering an old saying. "Blood is thicker than water," she said softly. Prowl turned to her and she looked at him. "We're all family. What Megatron had done is in the past. Hopefully, Eclipse will see that he's not the mech he once was."

The atmosphere was tense for a bit as Eclipse looked up at her uncle, who looked ashamed that she had found out the trouble he had caused, but to everyone's surprise, she hugged him and nuzzled his shoulder, not a trace of fear in her expression. "It wasn't your fault, Uncle Megatron," she said softly. "I forgive you. You don't have to be sad anymore."

A child's words can hold a lot of power without them realizing it, but the impact it leaves can often stun adults. Megatron felt stunned by his niece's words and returned the hug, a few tears in his eyes. His niece didn't see him as a monster, but rather a mech who regretted his actions that had caused everyone so much pain for so long.

Everyone relaxed as the tension left the room and a moment later, Megatron's laughter filled the room as Eclipse tickled him playfully and used her agility to leap up to his shoulders, avoiding him trying to capture her as she giggled. "Play with me, Uncle Megatron!" She said, tickling his neck and quickly leaping down from his back and dodging his attempts to catch her, giggling the whole time until Megatron began chasing her and she squealed happily, managing to keep ahead for a bit as everyone laughed in amusement, watching as the former warlord caught the small sparkling and began tickling her, making her laugh and squeal cutely and making them all smile as they saw the power of the forgiveness of a child.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
